The present invention relates generally to mounting clips. More particularly, the present invention relates to clips for installing electrical wire, and methods for using such clips.
Many houses use free span trusses to provide floor support. Free span trusses are advantageous because they eliminate the need for columns, poles, walls or other structures that are commonly positioned beneath a floor to provide floor support. A typical free span truss includes a top beam spaced from a substantially parallel bottom beam, and a plurality of angle supports positioned between the top and bottom beams.
When wiring a house having free span trusses, electrical wire is commonly strung through the trusses. For example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a standard clip 20 is commonly used to secure an electrical wire 22 to a bottom beam 24 of a truss 25. Typically, the clip 20 is secured to the bottom beam 24 by nails that are hammered into a top side 26 of the beam 24 such that the electrical wire 22 is captured between the clip 20 and the beam 24.
Clips such as the clip 20 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 can be used efficiently if sufficient clearance is provided above the location where it is desired to secure the clip 20. However, in the case of a free span truss, the angle supports of the truss interfere with an electrician""s ability to easily nail a clip to the bottom beam of the truss. For example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, angle support 28 is positioned directly above the bottom beam 24. The positioning of the angle support 28 interferes with an electrician""s ability to smoothly swing a hammer, and makes it difficult for the electrician to drive nails into the top side 26 of the bottom beam 24. The intensity of the problem is magnified in situations where ductwork and piping are also installed through the truss 25, because space constraints can require the clip 20 to be mounted in close proximity to a corner 30 formed between the bottom beam 24 and the angle support 28.
What is needed is an improved wire mounting technique for efficiently securing an electrical wire to a member (e.g., a beam) even in situations where an obstruction (e.g., an angle support of a free span truss) is located in close proximity to the member. What is also needed is a clip for facilitating practicing such a method.
One aspect of the present invention relates to clips, and methods for using such clips, that allow electrical wires to be efficiently secured to members (e.g., beams) even in situations where obstructions (e.g., angle supports of free span trusses) are located in close proximity to the members.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method for securing an electrical wire to a truss. The truss includes spaced-apart top and bottom beams interconnected by a plurality of angle supports. The bottom beam includes a side surface and a top surface that meet at an edge. The method includes providing a clip including a pair of spaced-apart legs interconnected by a connection portion. A slot is located between the legs of the clip. The slot has a closed end positioned at the connection portion of the clip, and an open end positioned at free ends of the legs. The method also includes positioning the electrical wire through the truss and across the top surface of the bottom beam and inserting the electrical wire into the slot of the clip. The method further includes positioning the legs of the clip against the side surface of the beam and orienting the clip such that the closed end of the slot is positioned above the top surface of the beam and the electrical wire extends between the connection portion of the clip and the top surface of the beam. Finally, the method includes fastening the legs to the side surface of the beam such that the electrical wire is secured to the beam.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to an article for securing an electrical wire to a member such as a beam. The article includes a clip having a pair of spaced-apart legs interconnected by a connection portion. The connection portion forms a lip that projects transversely outward from the legs. The clip defines a slot located between the legs of the clip. The slot has a closed end positioned at the connection portion of the clip, and an open end positioned at free ends of the legs. The slot is sized for receiving the electrical wire. The article also includes fasteners adapted to extend through the legs of the clip for securing the clip to the member.
Various advantages and features of novelty that characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and form a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings that form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there are illustrated and described specific examples of aspects in accordance with the principles of the present invention.